<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raichu A Secret Message by littendeservesbetter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425725">Raichu A Secret Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littendeservesbetter/pseuds/littendeservesbetter'>littendeservesbetter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, SatoGlad, Trustedpartnershipping, Valentine's Day, but code messages should do the trick!, cheers to me writing the same ship 8281903712 times, gladion hates valentines but he loves ash, not beta read we die like my brain almost did writing these idiots, oh the struggle, tfw when you're too coward to directly confess to your dense crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littendeservesbetter/pseuds/littendeservesbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming up! Unfortunately, Gladion has never celebrated this holiday. But thanks to some circumstances, he is now celebrating the holiday with the entire Alolan gang. How bad can it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raichu A Secret Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i would like to first apologise for kicking sophocles out of this but i didn't know how to include him cause there'll be seven and it's an odd number :(</p><p>also wow i am shit at summaries</p><p>anywayyy happy valentine's day! yes the title is a pun, this idea is dumb but i tried and i hope y'all enjoy it,,, i wrote it in the span of two days so it's probably sloppy but um. oh well</p><p>also no i will not stop writing trsutedpartner you can PRY this ship from my cold, dead hands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, what’s Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>Lillie turned to her brother in disbelief, searching his eyes for any form of joke. When she found none, she gave him the most affronted look ever that had him raising his arms in surrender. </p><p>"Sometimes, I wonder what you’ve been doing with your seventeen years of life on earth,” she grumbled. Gladion gave her a roll of his eyes before turning his attention back to scratching under Umbreon’s chin. </p><p>It’s been almost two years since the first Alola league happened. Ever since then, Gladion had agreed to stay with Lillie in the mansion, mostly because he felt bad for all those times he hadn’t been home, and also because his sibling insisted on it.</p><p>Most days, Gladion would go to the backyard to train with his Pokémon. It wasn’t like he had much to do anyway. Sometimes he would go over to Aether to help Professor Burnet with her research, or he’d go to the league to find Ash for a battle. </p><p>Speaking of Ash, the boy had been terribly busy since he won the league. He’d been juggling between champion duties, hanging out with his friends, and attending the Pokémon School for the fun of it, even though he didn’t actually have to. Gladion was, admittedly, a teensy bit worried for him, as he would get so tired sometimes he dropped to the floor when they battled. </p><p>“Care to explain, then, of this holiday that’s so illegal for me to not know?” </p><p>“Valentine’s Day, which occurs on the fourteenth of February, is a day where you send gifts or cards to people — sometimes anonymously — to someone you’re romantically attracted to.” Lillie quickly held up a hand to silence her brother’s objections. “But! It has become a tradition between friends and family too. It’s often a day to express your love and appreciation for someone.”</p><p>“Okay? And what exactly do you get people?” Lillie gave him a wicked grin. </p><p>“Chocolate, flowers, cards and stuff. <em> Or, </em> a love confession.”</p><p>Okay, so Gladion wasn’t very involved in the romance area. He’s always preferred isolation and alone-time, going so far as to take a longer route to somewhere just to avoid people he recognised. He’s never had time for dating and stuff either, only focusing on battling. On the rare occasion someone <em> did </em> ask him out, he’d turn them down coldly before walking away. </p><p>But, when a certain face popped up in his head, Gladion couldn’t stop the little smile from appearing on his lips. The bright smile, excitable voice, the way his eyes lit up when battling, or when the battle ended and he’d take off his cap to wipe the light sheen of sweat off his forehead, the way he’d fidget around when someone complimented him—</p><p>“Hah! I knew it, you like him!” Lillie cried, snapping him out of his little daydream. Gladion quickly wiped the smile off his face, but his now reddening face was betraying him. </p><p>“I don’t like Ash,” he said defensively. </p><p>“Sure. I never said who.”</p><p>Gladion’s face was completely red now. He grumbled and turned away to avoid his sister’s triumphant gaze, trying to drown out her snickers that were growing louder and louder. </p><p>“Come on, you can tell me. I <em> know </em> you’ve liked him for years on end.”</p><p>“So what if I do?” Gladion snapped. “It’s not like he needs to know.”</p><p>“But what good would it do bottling up your feelings? You’re just torturing yourself,” she pointed out, watching him carefully as she said that. </p><p>Gladion sighed, looking down. “Because he doesn’t like me back. There’s no use in ruining whatever we have already with my own desires and shit. I’d rather just shut up and appreciate our… whatever it is.”</p><p>“You’ve held back for over three years already. Don’t you think it’s time to do something about it?”</p><p>“And get my feelings hurt?" The blonde laughed dryly. “No thanks.”</p><p>“You don’t even know if he likes you back or not. There’s always a chance! And, if it helps, I think Ash likes you too.”</p><p>His face burned at the thought of being together with Ash. “I doubt that.”</p><p>“Just give it a shot; you never know until you try. You know, some people confess through, like, code messages and stuff. You don’t have to be direct about it! But given that Ash is the densest person I know…”</p><p>Gladion was already standing up, feeling way too uncomfortable. “I’ll think about it,” he said quickly, turning to leave the room, Umbreon right at his tail. Lillie pet Snowy on her head before giving a sigh. </p><p>“I wonder what he’s going to do,” she mumbled, her Pokémon chirping in agreement. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Use Stone Edge!”</p><p>The two canines howled in sync, punching the ground with all their might. Icy blue rocks sprouted from both sides and clashed, creating a mini-explosion. As rock pieces scattered around, Ash grinned. </p><p>“Not bad!” He called from across the battlefield. </p><p>“Not so bad yourself. Think you can keep up?” Gladion yelled back, a smirk on his face. “Outrage!”</p><p>Lycanroc howled, eyes sharpening and glowing brighter. Ash tugged on his cap, cheeks flushed as he shared a nod with his own Pokémon. </p><p>“Time to test out our strategy. Stone Edge!” </p><p>“That won’t work against Outrage!” Gladion said, feeling slightly nervous when Ash said ‘strategy’. What on earth could he be planning to do?</p><p>“I know that,” Ash said, eyes darting around the battlefield carefully. As Midnight Lycanroc smashed through the attack, Ash’s Lycanroc leapt backwards, positioning itself behind the last stone. “Counter!”</p><p>“Counter? Can they actually throw off Outrage like that?” Gladion muttered with a frown. He’s learnt not to underestimate Ash with his insane strategies, but still. To use Counter, you’d actually have to take the attack and use the power as your own. And given that Gladion has already used Swords Dance three times…</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widened as Dusk Lycanroc successfully threw off the other back, making Midnight Lycanroc land painfully on the ground. He stood up, ready to go in for another punch, only for the Outrage to end right at that moment. </p><p>With all the momentum lost, Lycanroc fell to the ground, declaring the battle over. </p><p>“Yes! Great job, Lycanroc!” Ash cheered, dashing forwards to hug the Wolf Pokémon tightly. Gladion’s mind was whirling, but at the same time, he wasn’t all that surprised. </p><p>He walked up to return his Pokémon, tucking the Ultra Ball back into his waist bag. “Real smart, Ash. Using Stone Edge to drag Lycanroc’s Outrage out before using Counter? I need to stop losing to that move.”</p><p>Ash grinned proudly, giggling when Lycanroc licked his face. “Hehe, we’ve been thinking of counterattacks everytime we battle you. Your Pokémon are insanely strong! So we’ve gotta be prepared, y’know?”</p><p>Gladion blushed at that, averting his gaze. “Y-yeah, thanks I guess. But you’re still the strongest in Alola.”</p><p>Ash stood up and returned Lycanroc before stretching, Pikachu hopping back onto his shoulder. Gladion watched him smile even brighter than possible, not able to tear his gaze away from the sunshine boy. He didn’t even notice his own adoring smile until Ash waved a hand in front of him. </p><p>“Still there, Glads?” he joked. Gladion inwardly cursed himself for staring. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Sorry, uh, what did you say?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink with me! Also, I’m hungry, and I still have an hour or so before my break ends.” Gladion looked surprised at the proposal. </p><p>“Ah. Sure, let’s go to the Pokémon Centre first, though.”</p><p>The two made their way to the Pokémon Centre, chatting about little things in their lives. </p><p>“How’s Professor Burnet’s research going?” Ash asked, turning to the taller boy as he spoke. Gladion raised an eyebrow. He knew Ash didn’t understand much about Ultra Beast research and stuff, so hearing him ask about it was surprising, to say the least. </p><p>“Oh, it’s going well. She’s in the middle of developing a machine that’ll help pinpoint the exact location of Ultra Wormholes by absorbing an Ultra Beasts’ aura. She theororises that different Ultra Beasts have different auras, so that’s what she’s going to test out too.”</p><p>“Woah, and she’s doing all this while carrying a baby inside of her? That’s so cool!”</p><p>Gladion swallowed a laugh at Ash’s starry-eyed look. “Mhm. Wicke’s helping her a lot too, so— uh, what?”</p><p>Ash looked up to see what Gladion was staring at, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, Valentine’s Day decorations! Haha, Professor Kukui actually funded this, you know! He wanted to make things more festive around here, starting with Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Professor Kukui funded this?” Gladion asked, a little frown on his face. It wasn’t <em> bad </em> or anything, per se, but the amount of bright pink and red was kind of… giving him a headache. </p><p>“Not into romance, are you?” Ash asked dryly, giggling. “I think it’s nice. It’s a cute day to show you love and appreciate someone!”</p><p>“I… guess.” Gladion was heavily reminded of his conversation with Lillie the other day, and he kept telling himself to <em> force that blush down, you don’t want to look like an idiot</em>.</p><p>“Alola! Just had a battle?” Nurse Joy asked pleasantly, Blissey waving next to her. The two boys walked up and placed their Pokéballs in the waiting tray. </p><p>“Yup! We’ll come back after lunch, if that’s okay?” Ash said, buzzing with excitement. </p><p>“Of course. Would you like to leave your other Pokémon here too? They can play with the other waiting Pokémon at the back.”</p><p>Pikachu brightened up, squeaking in excitement. Ash took that as a yes as he chuckled and agreed, taking out his other Pokéballs. Gladion followed suit, two trays filled with their Pokémon now. </p><p>“Thanks, Nurse Joy. Be back soon!” Ash grabbed Gladion’s wrists suddenly, breaking out into a run. Gladion didn’t even have the time to be embarrassed as he yelped and attempted to follow the boy. Sure, he’s taller than Ash, but Ash sprinted at the speed of a wild Rotom that it was hard to keep up. </p><p>“Ash, slow down!” Gladion shouted, laughs leaving his throat uncontrollably. Ash turned back to him with a mischievous grin, shaking his head. </p><p>“You’re gonna have to keep up!”</p><p>“No, Ash! Watch out, you’re going to crash into a tree— ow, shit.” Ash had, indeed, crashed into a tree, falling back on Gladion. But with the sudden force of the fall, Gladion lost his balance and fell too, the two landing painfully on the grass. </p><p>“Oops,” he said sheepishly, turning around. “You okay?”</p><p><em> No, he was not. </em>In the position they were in, Ash’s entire body was pressing against his, and the raven’s hands were still holding his wrist, which was twitching every now and then. </p><p>“Wow, your face gets really red when running, did you know that?” Ash commented, poking his cheeks. Gladion gave him a little glare, trying to stand up. </p><p>“It’s not <em> my </em> fault.” Truth to be told, his face wasn’t red from <em> running, </em> but he’d rather Ash believe that than know the real reason. </p><p>“Hehe, I’m just saying. Oh, there’s a restaurant right over there. Let’s go!” Ash tugged on his hand — which was still firmly on Gladion’s wrist — pulling him along. The blonde couldn’t find it in himself to mind. </p><p>When they had gotten themselves a seat, it finally occurred to Gladion that they were completely alone. Just the two of them, not even with their Pokémon. <em> This seems like a date</em>. He shook the thought out of his head before it could fluster him further. </p><p>After they ordered their food, Ash turned to Gladion, biting his lip nervously. “Uh, so Principal Oak has this event going on to celebrate Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gladion replied, trying to handle the chopsticks he just picked up. Ash watched him fumble around with them before reaching out to help him hold them correctly. “T-thanks,” he breathed, grip getting tighter. </p><p>“Yeah. Basically, we have to create something to show our appreciation for someone and like, present it in front of the class. But Lillie and Mallow are partners, so are Lana and Kiawe. And Sophocles is all the way in Hoenn with his cousin, so I don’t have anyone, so I was wondering if you’d. Um, if you’d be my partner for this project thing?”</p><p>Gladion stared at the brown-eyed trainer, speechless. Ash was asking <em> him? </em> To, uh, show his appreciation for? </p><p>“Sorry, you don’t have to say yes! I just, wanted, like, I didn’t know who else to ask—”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Sure,” Gladion blurted, hating the way his voice seemed to go higher towards the end. Ash brightened up, sitting a lot straighter now. </p><p>“Awesome! You can ask Lillie for the details when we get them. You’re staying with her now, right?”</p><p>Crap. Lillie was never going to let him live this one down. Gladion nodded at Ash in reply, throat dry. <em> Oh boy.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Pfft! Hah! He actually asked you, and you said yes!”</p><p>Gladion groaned, covering his burning face as Lillie cackled like a witch — pretty rare for her to laugh this hard. Which was what made it all the more embarrassing. </p><p>“Shut <em> up</em>. I couldn’t just say no,” he attempted to defend, but there was no fooling his sister. She choked out another few laughs before breathing deeply, calming herself down. </p><p>“Okay, okay. So now you need to think of a way to show Ash your appreciation too. I know I've said it before, but now’s really your chance to confess your feelings!”</p><p>“No way,” he bit back, shaking his head stubbornly. “I’m not doing that. It’s so embarrassing.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be super direct about it! But, just a warning, if you decide to be subtle, there’s no way Ash is going to get it.” </p><p>“I think I’d prefer that at this rate.”</p><p>Lillie sighed, falling back into the couch. “Gladion. Confess your love, or I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>Gladion gave her a wide-eyed stare. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I would! Are you too much of a coward to do it?”</p><p>He couldn’t <em> believe </em> he was getting threatened to do this. This was ridic— actually, no. He could totally believe this. Gladion hated his sister sometimes. </p><p>“I despise you,” he huffed out. “And <em> fine, </em> I’ll do it— to prove I’m not a coward. But I’m leaving and never showing my face ever again after that.”</p><p>“Good enough for me,” she chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. </p><p>Now, he just had to figure out the most subtle way possible to confess so that Ash wouldn’t catch on. Can’t be too hard, right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ash Ketchum was nervous. <em> Very </em> nervous. </p><p>“God, what was I thinking? He’s probably doing this out of pity,” he said to himself, rubbing his eyes. Pikachu gave him a concerned nudge, not liking the way his trainer was behaving.</p><p>Ash had been overthinking ever since the day he’d asked Gladion to be his partner for the Valentine’s project. He didn’t know what to get Gladion and had walked around the entirety of Hau’oli three times before giving up. It was weird seeing Ash focus so hard on something that wasn’t battling, to be honest. </p><p>“It has to be special, and it has to mean something,” Ash insisted over and over. Pikachu thought he was worrying too much over something so simple. When Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet found out about Ash’s anxiety, they had told him the same thing. </p><p>
  <em> “Gladion will appreciate anything you get, Ash. He’s a very nice boy,” Burnet said softly, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. Ash crossed his arms, shaking his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not worried about that. I just want to seem like I put effort into it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure he can tell. Want me to ask Lillie to ask him what he’d like?” Kukui offered. Ash shook his head again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll think of it myself.” </em>
</p><p>Honestly, curse this stupid event. Ash was never good at romance anyway. And sure, his admiration for the older blonde had grown into something even more over the years, but it was hard to get his feelings across when he just… didn’t know how. </p><p>Gladion didn’t seem to pick up on the little hints he’s tried dropping here and there too. Ash wondered if people could actually be that dense. </p><p>The prettily wrapped box in his lap felt so heavy, and Ash wanted to just grab the whole thing and throw it off a cliff. Or into an ocean. Or both. </p><p>“Pika-pika,” Pikachu said. Ash looked up to see the rest of his classmates enter the room. Behind them was a certain familiar face that made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Hey,” Ash called, fiddling with his shirt unconsciously. Gladion sent him a small smile, and <em> Arceus that was beautiful, please kill me.  </em></p><p>The blonde walked up to him, eyes locked with his. Ash was really thankful that his tan skin helped hide his blushing face. He <em> really </em> didn’t want Gladion to think he was weird or anything. </p><p>“Uh, hi,” Gladion muttered, rubbing Pikachu’s head, much to the electric mouse’s delight. “I’m, god, I’m nervous.”</p><p><em> Gladion was nervous too? </em> “Weird. I don’t think you could ever be, like, not calm and collected,” Ash joked, attempting to ease the tension. Gladion just nodded stiffly in reply.</p><p>Professor Kukui entered just then, a bright smile on his face as he greeted his students. “Right! No beating around the bush, let’s take this beautiful day to show how much we love and appreciate each other! We’re all friends here in Alola.” He sent a wink towards Gladion, making the blonde huff out a laugh. </p><p>Lana and Kiawe were called up first, the pair throwing teases and playful insults at each other the entire way through. Sandy remained on Lana’s head, tail wagging excitedly. Halfway through, the playful Eevee leapt towards Kiawe, the boy almost dropping the gift he was holding. </p><p>Professor Kukui just sighed. </p><p>Mallow and Lillie were next, their exchange of gifts a lot sweeter and sentimental than the previous two. Of course, given that Tsareena and Snowy were a lot calmer… </p><p>“Wooh! Those are my best friends! Now kiss!” Lana called from her seat, eliciting a giggle from Lillie as Mallow gave her best friend a glare. </p><p>“Alright, pipe down, Lana,” Professor Kukui instructed, barely holding in his own laughter either. “And onto our last pair. Ash, Gladion?”</p><p>Ash hesitated for just a second before slapping on a smile (you know, fake the confidence until you make it!), the present held tightly in his hands. Gladion ran a hand through his bangs, trying to calm his breathing and unfortunately quick heart rate. Lillie watching him like a hawk made it worse. </p><p>“So, uh! I got this for you, thanks for, you know, being an awesome rival and friend. You’ve really inspired me since day one, you know that?” Ash held out the gift box, the boys’ fingers brushing when it was passed. He let out a sigh. <em> Got that over with. </em></p><p>Gladion opened the box slowly, lips parting when he saw what the gift was. “Damn. Are you trying to give me diabetes or something?” He pulled out the huge bag of chocolates and Pokémon treats that were shaped to look just like Pokémon, trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to come out. </p><p>“Haha, I mean. I got them customised to look like our Pokémon. Cute, right?”</p><p>“Very cute,” Gladion replied, Ash beaming at the approval. “Uh, thank you. I love it. And, here.”</p><p>Ash caught the book Gladion threw at him, feeling the hardcover under his fingers. Before he could open it, Gladion leaned forward, positioning his mouth right beside Ash’s ear that was turning redder each second.</p><p>“Thank you for everything. You mean a lot to me. Also, uh, look at the first letter of each Pokémon, yeah? Gonna go now.” He hesitated for a second before placing a kiss on Ash’s cheek, quickly pulling away and waving. </p><p>With that, Gladion dashed out of the classroom, much to his sister’s annoyance. </p><p>Ash stared at where Gladion had just been in shock, gaping. Pikachu nudged him, reminding him that he was still standing in front of the entire class, looking like a stunned Psyduck. </p><p>“O-oh, right.” Ash quickly opened the book, eyes widening at the pictures in it. Most were from the league or their Ultra Beast adventures. There were a few of just the two of them, probably taken by Lillie and Rotom. </p><p>“So <em> that’s </em> what he’s been spending so long on,” Lillie commented, smiling softly. “No wonder he asked Hobbes for the printer the other day.”</p><p>“How… How long did Gladion take to make this?” Ash asked, hands shaking slightly. Lillie tapped her chin. </p><p>“Mm, two days, I think? He stayed up until one yesterday. Hobbes had to drag him to bed.”</p><p>“Oh,” he replied lamely, swallowing thickly. This was way too sweet and way too amazing. Gladion definitely beat him in the thoughtful gift area.  </p><p>Flipping to the last page, Ash noticed a collage of eighth pictures, positioned neatly on one page. He was reminded of Gladion’s words, to <em> look at the first letter of each Pokémon, yeah? </em></p><p>“What’s that?” Professor Kukui asked, making Ash look up. He walked back to his seat, placing the book on the table. </p><p>“I dunno. Gladion said to look at the first letter of each Pokémon.”</p><p>“Really? What are the Pokémon? I’ll write them down,” Kiawe offered. Ash nodded and listed down the Pokémon, all of which he recognised, of course. </p><p>“Incineroar, Lycanroc, Oricorio— heh, that’s Hobbes. Snowy— I mean, Vulpix, Eevee, Yungoos, Oranguru and Umbreon. That’s all.” He turned to Kiawe curiously, who was staring at him. </p><p>“You sure?” he asked, looking from the paper to Ash. The raven nodded confusedly. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Uh. Well, all I’ve got to say is, Gladion is pretty damn creative.” He passed the paper to Ash, trying to hide a smile. Ash took the paper, reading over what Kiawe had deduced. </p><p>
  <em> ‘ILOVEYOU.’ </em>
</p><p>“I… oh. <em> Oh. </em>” His classmates shared grins with each other, giggling among themselves when Ash covered his face in embarrassment. “What?”</p><p>“I knew you liked him back!” Lillie said, placing her hands on her hips proudly. “What’re you waiting for, Ash? You're just gonna let him go without telling him you feel the same?”</p><p>Ash wrung his hands together. “You’re right. I’m gonna go find him.”</p><p>And with that, he grabbed the paper and dashed out of the classroom. Pikachu was left behind, the electric mouse sighing fondly at his trainer. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Gladion!”</p><p>Gladion froze, clenching his teeth. He stood rooted to the spot at the entrance of the Pokémon School, listening to the footsteps get closer and closer. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around stiffly, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Ash held up the paper, showing the deduced message. “Do you really mean it?” he asked shyly, shifting from one leg to the other restlessly. Gladion winced and nodded. </p><p>“It’s a dumb way to tell you, sorry, but I’m… sorry,” he said lamely. Ash shrugged, crumpling the paper and placing it in his pocket in favour of wrapping his arms around the blonde’s body, burying his face in his shoulder. </p><p>“I, like, I like you too. Like, love. Yeah. That thing.” His voice was muffled, but Gladion still heard him. His face burned bright red, and it probably wasn’t because of the excruciatingly warm weather. </p><p>“What does this make us?” Gladion murmured. Ash shifted a little from his position. </p><p>“Boyfriends, I guess. If you want.”</p><p>Gladion slowly placed his own arms around Ash, sighing. It felt so good to finally touch him, finally do so without the worry of Ash freaking out, finally being able to look at him and proudly say ‘that’s my boyfriend’. He let out a small laugh. </p><p>“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Gladion finally replied, the brightest smile on his face. </p><p>Honestly? Gladion still thought the bright pink and red decorations were way too over-the-top, kind of stupid, and blindingly painful to look at. </p><p>But for this alone, Valentine’s Day didn’t seem so bad after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok that ending was kinda shitty but i didn't feel like leaving it open bc cLOSURE *insert disappointed emoji that i can't use bc i'm on computer rn*</p><p>thanks for reading!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>